pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ares Police Weaponry
The complete arsenal of French Democraty. Need weapons for your secret agency ? For your militia ? Or maybe just a secret police ? No problem ! They are the Ares Police Weaponry! Pistol: APA109 APA = Arme de Poing de la Armée basque (Handgun of the basque army) 109 For the 10mm mag (on the front of the gun) and 9mm for the other. The Gun was created for the basque army , newly created (It's a other story). Weight: 0,8 KG , Loaded 1,2KG Lenght: 200mm/7,8 Pounces Caliber: 9x18mm , 10x21mm Max range:350 Meters Rate of fire: 750 RPM Ammo in a mag: 30 For the 9mm mag , 15 for the 10mm mag PDMF PDMF= Pistolet D'assaut de la Manufacture d'arme de Fontenay-le-Fleury (Assault handgun of the weapon manufactory of Fontenay-le-Fleury) The gun was created for police assault and guerilla operation , he his based on the PP-19 Bizon and chambered in 9x18mm like him. Weight: 1,5 KG , Loaded 1,7KG Lenght: 550mm/21,5 Pounces Caliber: 9x18mm Max range: 690 Meters Rate of fire 790 RPM Ammo in a mag: 40 MP5 Ares It's not in a category because it's a SMG transformed in a rifle. Weight: 1,9KG , Loaded 2KG Lenght: 850mm/33,4 Pounces Caliber : 9x19mm Parabellum Max range: 770 Meters Rate of fire: 690 RPM Ammo in a mag: 50 SMG PMA PMA= Pistolet Mitrailleur Ares (Ares SMG) It's a SMG for night operation , silenced. Weight: 2,1KG , Loaded 2,4KG Lenght: 470mm/18,5 Pounces Caliber: 5,45x39mm M74 Max range: 550 Meters Rate of fire : 800 RPM Ammo in a mag: 25 PDGF PDGF= Pistolet de Défense des Gardes Forestier (Defense Handgun of the Ranger) Used by the french ranger , and the Garde Chasse (People who defend the National Park and endangered animals.) Weight: 1,5KG , Loaded 1,8KG Lenght: 340mm/13,3 Pounces Caliber: 4,45x39mm M74 Max range: 790 Meters Rate of fire: 650 RPM Ammo in a mag: 35 FPB (Shotgun) FPB= Fusil à Pompe Briseur (Pump action shotgun door breaker) It's a shotgun for breaching armored doors and little armor plating Weight: 3,2KG , Loaded 3,6KG Lenght: 780mm/30,7 Pounces Caliber: .577 Tyrannosaur Max range: 260 Meters Rate of fire: 350 RPM Ammo in a mag: 3 Rifle FS.5.56: FS.5.56= Fusil Saoudien (Saudi Rifle) 5.56 Is for the ammo. The gun was created for the 4th big Gulf War in 2020 used by the saudi occupation police in Jordan , Lebanon and Irak. Weight: 2,4KG , Loaded 2,7KG Lenght: 490mm/19,2 Pounces Caliber: 5.56 OTAN Max range: 700 Meters Rate of fire: 695 RPM Ammo in a mag 30 AK74M Ares It's a portage in 5.56 Otan ammo Weight: 2,1KG , Loaded 2,4KG Lenght: 520mm/20,4 Pounces Caliber: 5.56 OTAN Max range: 695 Meters Rate of fire: 620 RPM Ammo in a mag: 30 FSS Fusil Sniper Saoudien (Saudi Sniper Rifle) This gun was created for the Saudi occupation police like his brother the FS.5.56. Weight: 4,0 KG Loaded 4,5 KG Lenght 980mm/38,5 Pounces Caliber: 7,62x54mm Max range: 1100 Meters Rate of fire: 590 RPM Ammo in a mag: 8 Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Armories